Todo lo que siempre Quisiste
by CAMILI - MAHIDELIN
Summary: Para ella él siempre había tenido todo, pero él le haría ver que no era así, que le faltaba algo muy importante: "¿Sabes entonces que la mujer que realmente amo es la única mujer que no he tenido?"


TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE

**Por: Camili.**

Típico.

Tengo 21 años, pase a mi cuarto año de mi carrera universitaria, periodismo.

Era mediado de Diciembre y desde el año pasado uno de mis compañeros de curso venía _conquistándome_. Cedí ante sus encantos este año a mediado de Junio…donde empezaron mis problemas.

Tenía un mejor amigo, cosa típica también. Su nombre es Shaoran Li, tiene 23 años y está pronto a dar su examen de grado, sería pronto un Licenciado en Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales, para luego hacer los seis meses en la corporación y por último jurar en la Corte Suprema para convertirse en lo que conocemos como: _abogado_. Uno bastante sexy, por lo demás.

- Sakura yo… -dijo Ryu, abrochándose los pantalones y notoriamente desesperado- Puedo explicarlo.

Frase típica.

Entiendo…sé que no he estado siendo clara durante este rato y que tengo un posible trauma infundido sobre lo _típico de las situaciones en la vida de las personas._

Me explico: Joven de 21 años con un novio de la misma edad, ambos universitarios y potenciales trabajadores del futuro, llevan una relación de seis meses. Queriendo ella (o sea, yo en este caso) darle una sorpresa a _su novio_ va a su departamento sin avisarle, recordando que una vez él le señaló el lugar donde guardaba una llave de emergencia. La joven tomó la llave, abrió la puerta y sin hacer ruido se dispuso a buscar a su novio dentro del departamento… ¿Lo típico? Cuando llego a la habitación de él, él estaba en la cama con otra chica. Y no solo en la cama con otra, claramente, estaba en la cama consumando el acto sexual.

- No me toques –le dije fría, alejo su mano, pero no retrocedió.

Si me permiten acotar, la frase que acabo de usar es también típica, pues reiterando: es típico sentir asco por esa persona que alguna vez para ti se merecía todo o, por lo menos, se merecía tu respeto y lealtad y el solo hecho de que te roce con sus manos ya te resulta repulsivo.

- Buenas tardes, Suyomi –exprese asomando mi cabeza para mirar a la cama, donde aun yacía la mujer con la que _mi _novio segundos antes tenía relaciones. Era una de nuestras compañeras.

La chica, como sería lo típico, no respondió a mi saludo.

¿Entienden por qué reacciono de esta forma? Porque no es lo típico. Porque considero que mostrarme afectada es lo más bajo que puedo hacer, sin embargo, no confundan: _me muero por dentro._

Yo no soy virgen, no. Pero con Ryu no llegue a acostarme. Cosas del destino, porque de seguro me hubiese arrepentido justo ahora.

- Nuestra relación termina aquí, Ryu –dije lo más serena posible, evitando que las ganas de llorar me controlen o _descontrolen_.

- Sakura, por favor…

- Kinomoto de ahora en adelante –sentencie y luego estuve dispuesta a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pero me giré para agregar algo más- Aunque si no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra te lo agradecería mucho más.

- ¡Pero Sakura, esto no significa nada!

Apreté mi mano en puño, porque permítanme darles mi visión respecto al tema. De forma pesimista creo que _no existe_ hombre fiel, pero lo será mientras no se demuestre lo contrario y punto. Dejen de andar indagando o buscando amantes, cuando él las tenga las pruebas se darán solitas. A parte, la gracia es _disfrutar_ la relación cuanto dure, no pretendas que sea eterna, porque ni la vida lo es. Lo otro, una vez que el muy cretino tenga amante y diga frente a la amante "esto no significó nada", discúlpenme pero es un poco hombre, sea como sea, ante todo soy mujer y aunque no defenderé a la muy zorra que se acostó con mi novio, tampoco permitiré que el muy imbécil se las lleve limpias.

- Poco hombre –le dije aun en ese mismo tono serio y frío. Abrió los ojos enormemente- La mujer que está en tu habitación se dispuso a abrir las piernas para saciar tus malditas necesidades sexuales y aceptarte dentro de ella, cosa que deberías agradecerle, porque no sé cuantas estarían dispuesta a lo mismo.

De la nada apareció la _muy zorra_ vestida, se colocó frente a Ryu, le planto una cachetada, me miró aun con furia en los ojos, pero avergonzada y salió de allí.

La seguí con la vista hasta sentir el portazo, sonreí y miré a mi ex novio.

- Y por lo que veo ella ya no estará dispuesta.

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta la puerta de salida, con –según yo- campanas de victoria. Por un momento me sentí _bien_.

- ¡Pero esto también es tu responsabilidad, maldita sea! –escuche que soltó desesperado antes que pudiera siquiera tocar la manilla de la puerta- ¡Si me hubieras demostrado aunque fuera un poco que me querías!

- Te lo demostré –solté sin girarme- Cada maldito día desde que somos novio te demostré que te quería –y decidí girarme- No confundas la pasión con el cariño.

- Cuando realmente quieres deseas a esa persona, Sakura.

_Si__, era cierto…medite. _

- Pero no es esa la forma de _demostrar_ el cariño, Ryu.

_No la única__, _dije para mi misma.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Sabes lo mucho que te deseo, Sakura! ¡Soy hombre!

- Perfecto… ¡Soy hombre! ¿Eso dijiste? –lo apunte en el pecho con mi dedo índice, aplicando un poco de fuerza- Yo soy mujer, y sin mayores rodeos, hombres y mujeres tenemos las mismas malditas necesidades, queremos estar con una persona físicamente tanto como puede llegar a querer un hombre –me miro contrariado- ¿Qué? ¡Si no somos de fierro, estúpido!

- Entonces, Sakura ¿Por qué…?

- Ryu –lo llame- ¿Me negué alguna vez?

El negó con su cabeza.

- Pero tu…

- Pero nada, no intentes culparme de algo de lo que no soy responsable. Nunca me negué, nunca me preguntaste nada, nunca vi la necesidad de llevar esta relación a algo más íntimo y menos mal que no lo hice. Ahora, en serio, ya no quiero seguir viéndote, aun tenemos dos años más de carrera y tener que verte para entonces será castigo suficiente.

Alcance la manilla, abrí la puerta y en segundos él la cerró con su mano izquierda y me acorralo en la puerta.

- Perdóname, por favor Sakura, perdóname.

¡No, maldita sea! ¡No!

- Ryu, suéltame –pues me tenía sujeta con su mano derecha mi muñeca izquierda.

- No, hasta que digas que me darás una oportunidad.

- No.

Cerré los ojos cuando levanto la mano izquierda que había estado apoyada en la puerta, dejo caer la mano en la puerta nuevamente.

- ¡Demonios! –escuche que soltó exasperado.

No quise abrir los ojos…si, tenía miedo.

- Sakura, abre los ojos –hablo despacio, ahora con ambas manos en mis manos. Negué con la cabeza, pues los ojos se me habían cristalizados- Ábrelos, Sakura –volvió a insistir.

Y lo hice…y una lágrima callo. Lo miré directo a esos ojos azules que había aprendido a querer y con mi mirada suplique en silencio.

- Ryu, me quiero ir –le hice saber, aunque en el fondo era una petición.

- No, no, no –me soltó las manos y se puso una mano en la cintura y otra en el rostro, revolvió su pelo frustrado…y ese simple gesto me recordó a _mi amigo_ – Debes perdonarme, Sakura, yo…yo te juro que no haría nada que te lastimara.

- Ya lo hiciste –solté despacio- ¡Ya lo hiciste! –alcé la voz- ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en ti si yo misma te vi revolcándote en la cama con otra mujer? ¡Aunque quisiera perdonarte no podría! Porque ahora si que me negaría a meterme contigo en una cama, me daría asco y la sola imagen en la que estas con Suyomi volvería a mí una y otra vez ¡No puedo vivir con eso!

- ¡Si me quisieras de verdad lo soportarías, como yo soporto que tu andes con ese amiguito tuyo, que se nota que esta loco por ti!

Me reí de buena gana…ya en serio, es que…

- Sea o no cierto, que por lo demás no lo es –le aclare ya controlando mi risa- Tu me conociste siendo amiga de Shaoran y no iba a romper mi amistad con él ni por ti ni por ningún imbécil que quiera salir conmigo.

- Y por eso te quedaras sola –soltó, más por orgullo a que realmente lo sintiera.

- Descuida, sé cuidarme.

Y por fin salí de allí. Subí al ascensor y salí del maldito edificio. Y el sol que estaba cuando había ingresado había desaparecido por la lluvia… Qué típico. No llevaba más abrigo que un chaleco delgado…el tiempo últimamente había estado caluroso, pero tenía que llover justo ahora.

Camine bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo, me daba igual todo. Estaba un poco oscuro, como mi mente y corazón. Me senté en una banca a llorar. Después de un rato la lluvia se puso más fuerte, así que decidí ponerme de pie y empezó a sonar mi celular, sin mirar quien llamaba conteste.

- ¿Dónde estás? –el tono preocupado y exigente del otro lado del teléfono era inconfundible.

- No lo sé –solté con la voz algo rara, ya saben, después de llorar se te tapa la nariz y se te hinchan los ojos y la voz te delata.

- Sakura, dónde estás –exigió claramente.

Suspiré y empecé a mirar la calle donde estaba…ehm…al parecer eso de caminar sin rumbo no había sido literal.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, estás lloran y está lloviendo!

- ¡Pero no me grites! –le solté llorando de nuevo- ¡No sé donde estoy! –y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y sollocé un poco.

- Perdóname… es solo que… -dijo una maldición en chino- Ya, tranquila, pequeña mañosa –sonreí por como me llamo y tome aire de a poquito- Mira a tu alrededor y dime que vez.

- Edificios –lo oí suspirar irritado- ¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas! –solté enojada y colgué. Sé que hice mal y que me llamaría enseguida, pero estaba dolida y él muy imbécil solo me retaba.

Como lo conocía y no me dejaría en paz hasta venir a buscarme, me acerque a un edificio que era un hotel, pregunte al guardia la dirección y recién le conteste a Shaoran, no espere que dijera nada, solo le di la dirección y corté. Me quede en la entrada del hotel y el amable guardia me sirvió un café. Pronto vi las luces de un auto que se estacionaba frente al hotel. Le di las gracias al guardia, le devolví su chaqueta y su tasa de café y salí por mi amigo.

El camino a _su_ departamento fue en silencio. Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, pero solas y Shaoran no preguntaba nada. Una vez dentro del departamento, fui a su pieza a buscar ropa para cambiarme. Siempre tenía una o dos mudas de ropa completas en su casa, pues pasaba más con él que en mi propio departamento…aunque los últimos meses había sido casi imposible por los celos de Ryu. Si bien no me alejé de Shaoran entendí su punto de vista cuando me pidió que ya no me quedara a dormir más con Shaoran si no era _estrictamente_ necesario, pues Ryu sabía que Shaoran había sido mi primer…_hombre_.

_Y el único_. Pero eso Ryu no lo sabía. Solo supo que había sido el primero en una estúpida pelea de egos masculinos. Si, entiendo que la primera vez es importante y todo…por eso yo quise que fuera Shaoran el primero, él y ningún otro imbécil.

Busque y busque… pero nada ¿Y mi ropa?

- Li Shaoran –lo llame, él estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente, llego al rato con el chocolate y me lo entregó- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

- Cariño –soltó despreocupado- Desde que se te ocurrió ser novia del imbécil aquel empezaste a llevarte todo.

Alcé una ceja. Algo debía haber quedado.

Note como se acercó a su clóset y en el fondo encontró un pijama de esos nada maduros.

- Toma, siempre supe que lo volverías a usar –dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona, victoriosa y completamente perfecta. Tomé de mala gana el pijama, dejé el chocolate en el escritorio y empecé a desvestirme.

- ¿Te…?

Ni me molesté en mirarlo.

- No vengas con estupideces, Shaoran Li. No es ni la primera ni la última vez que me verás desnuda.

Sé que quizás sueno un poco despreocupada y hasta _fácil_. Pero mi cabeza no quería preocupaciones banales, además me encantaba la forma en que Shaoran me miraba.

- ¿Me contarás que paso? –dijo mientras me ponía la parte superior de la pijama.

Tomé el chocolate caliente y me senté en su cama, apoyando mi espalda en su respaldo, mis rodillas las lleve a mi pecho y lo mire, nuevamente los ojos se me cristalizaron.

- Encontré a Ryu en la cama con Suyomi –solté sin más.

- ¡¿Qué?! –fue su exclamación.

- Llegue sin avisar al departamento de él, lo busque en la sala y no estaba y cuando me acerque a su cuarto sentí el ruido de la cama y sus gemidos, abrí la puerta y el estaba entremedio de las piernas de Suyomi ¿Ahora si?

- No me refería a eso –y yo sé que no se refería a eso, es solo que contarlo de forma casi simple quizás me ayudara a sentirme mejor- ¿Por qué abriste la puerta?

- No lo sé –medite un segundo y respondí- Shaoran, si no lo hubiera echo, jamás hubiera sabido si era él o no ¿Y si me decía que le presto el departamento a un amigo? –me miró dándome la razón- Me era fiel hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario –solté y él sonrió.

- Cierto.

Luego que me bebí el chocolate caliente deje la tasa en el velador, el silencio era cómodo y que él estuviera ahí me ayudaba a no sentirme sola, pero el dolor era mucho y aferrándome a mis piernas escondí mi rostro entre las rodillas para hacer lo típico que uno hace en estas situaciones: _Llorar como niñas_.

Sentía tanta rabia, asco, pena, tantas, pero tantas cosas juntas que ninguna por si sola lograba describir la sensación. Quería maldecir, quería lamentarme, quería pasar por todos los estados por los que supuestamente se pasan tras una situación así. Quería preguntar los porque, quería saber si fue mi culpa, quería… ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No tenía porque engañarme! –solté entre lágrimas al rato. Shaoran me miró- ¡No soy una mala novia, ni mala persona! ¡Ni siquiera le hice daño a Suyomi para que aceptara hacerme esto!

- No es tu culpa –dijo en ese tono sereno que en estas ocasiones más que ayudar a tranquilizar, te enfurece más.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –le espete desafiante- ¿Cómo sabes que no es mi culpa que el metiera a otra mujer en su cama?

- Porque soy hombre.

- ¡Claro, porque son hombres lo saben todo! –sé que él no tenía la culpa, pero él sabía que no era nada personal, solo le toco ser fuente de mis ataques- ¿Y las mujeres qué? ¿Somos piezas de ajedrez y ustedes los _astutos_ jugadores? –me puse de pie y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, alardeando con las manos- ¡Si, ellos, los omnipotentes, que saben todo! ¡Mentira! –de repente lo miraba y otras seguía en mi ir y venir de un lado a otro- ¡Tanto ustedes como nosotras sabemos que al final es la mujer la que manda! ¡Que los muy imbéciles se ponen de cabeza porque uno así lo quiere! ¡Que les encantan los retos, que nos hagamos las difíciles, pero una vez que nos tienen se acaba el juego! ¿Y quién sufre?... Las mujeres, por estúpidas –tome aire- ¡Los odio a todos! –me deje caer en el piso de rodillas y el pelo cubrió mi cara, levante luego mi mirada y él seguía donde siempre- ¿Sabes si quiera lo qué significa amar a una mujer?

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante eso y se acercó a mi, poniéndose a mi altura, incluso así se veía más grande que yo.

- Acepto que tengas rabia en estos momentos. Acepto y entiendo que quieras maldecir, odiar y todo lo que quieras en contra de los hombres. También sé que todo lo que dijiste no es realmente lo que sientes, por lo menos no siempre. Sospecho que después que se te quite la rabia o el dolor de sentirte engañada me dirás que no era nada en contra de mi y que te disculpe. Entiendo todo eso y lo acepto, Sakura, pero no te permitiré que me compares con el imbécil de tu novio.

- Ex… -solté descuidadamente.

- Como sea –dijo serio, realmente serio, tanto que temí haber metido la pata ¿Qué fue lo tan grabe que dije?.

- No te compare –dije, para lograr entender porque se había enojado.

- Que Ryu dijera que te amaba cuando realmente no era así no significa que yo no sepa lo que es amar a una mujer.

_Oh…fue mi pregunta_.

Me sequé mis lágrimas.

- Como tú siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido –noté duda en su mirada así que me expliqué- ¡Desde que nos conocemos has tenido lo que quieres! Si querías una nota máxima la sacabas, si querías un juguete lo tenías, si querías ir a tal lugar te llevaban. Siempre, siempre has tenido lo que quieres. Incluso cuando querías a una mujer no se te negaban ¡Mujer que quisiste la tuviste!

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- ¡De eso maldita sea! No sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que quieres estar en la cama con alguien más, porque ninguna de las mujeres que has querido te ha engañado, ni una sola Shaoran. Porque te adoran, porque eres perfecto –me puse de pie y él se puso de pie conmigo, seguí llorando.

- Ya ni sabes lo que dices –soltó antes de girarse y claramente pretender dejarme sola.

- ¡Claro que sé! –le dije enfrentándolo a que se quedara- Ninguna mujer se te ha negado y haz tenido todas las que has querido y más –finalice, esperé que se diera vuelta y lo hizo.

- ¡Con un demonio, Sakura! –realmente se enojo- No sabes lo que dices –insistió en lo mismo.

- ¡Si sé!

- ¿Sabes entonces que la mujer que realmente amo es la única mujer que no he tenido? –preguntó tan sinceramente y tan cerca su rostro del mío que deje de respirar- ¿Sabes lo que significa amar tanto a esa persona que no dirás nada para no dañarla? ¿Sabes lo qué significa que la única vez que tuviste algo con esa persona ella te hizo entender que lo hacía contigo porque eras su mejor amigo y le dabas confianza? –abrí los ojos…era…era…- ¿Sabes lo que se siente haber alcanzado la gloria en sus brazos y que te bajara al infierno enseguida? ¿Sabes lo que siento ahora que estas llorando por un imbécil que ni siquiera debería haberte robado un beso? –trague seco y volví a respirar- ¡¿Lo sabes?! –exigió saber, agache mi mirada…como una cobarde. Shaoran con una de sus manos en mi mentón me obligó a mirarlo- No lo sabes, porque tu no amas a Ryu… -cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas cayeron.

Sentí luego sus brazos protegiéndome, abrigándome…y escondí mi rostro en su pecho y mis brazos rodearon su torso.

- No siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido, no ha todas las mujeres que he querido… porque en el fondo siempre quise a una sola, que para mi solo ofrecía su amistad. No sabes lo que significa ser tu mejor amigo Sakura y amarte al mismo tiempo.

Lo anterior había sido una declaración…pero que lo dijera tan directamente hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, me apreté más contra él…porque en el fondo…_yo también lo amaba_.

Me separe lo suficiente sin dejar de abrazarlo para mirarlo a la cara.

- Eres una tonta –dijo en juego- ¿Ves lo qué consigues? –ladee mi cabeza en son de duda- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo planeando como decirte lo que siento? Y me haces confesártelo de la peor forma…a gritos y totalmente enojado contigo.

- Yo…

- Descuida, no tienes que decir nada.

- Quiero decir algo –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta bien, pequeña mañosa –volvió a llamarme así.

- Considero que fue la forma perfecta de conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos, Shaoran –soltó una carcajada.

- No sé que demonios haces llorando por él si no lo amas.

- Orgullo, Shaoran. Aunque no amara a Ryu, teníamos un compromiso y se merecía mi respeto y fidelidad como yo la de él, pero pareció no entenderlo.

- Por suerte… -lo miré frunciendo el ceño- …para mí.

Y acerco su boca a la mía, rozándola.

- Te adoro, Sakura.

- No imaginas lo bien que se siente conocer mis sentimientos.

Se alejó un poco y puso cara de duda ante lo que dije.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté.

- En serio tú… ¿No sabías que me querías?

- Obvio –_imbécil_, agrego mi conciencia- Siempre he sabido que te quiero, pero como amigo. Como pareja, como compañero…solo hasta ahora, solo porque me negaba a sentirme como las _típicas_ mejores amigas enamoradas y _no_ correspondidas cruelmente por su guapo mejor amigo.

- Es lo típico, pero últimamente has sido tú la que cruelmente no me ha correspondido.

- Cierto –sonreí- Pero puedo reivindicarme.

- Así lo espero –me dijo y me beso.

Bien, esto ya dejaba de ser típico de todas las formas posibles, excepto claro por eso de que los mejores amigos se enamoraron el uno del otro, pero aparte de eso, no, no era típico.

Bien, Sakura Kinomoto, agradece que es fin de año y que no tendrás que verle más la cara a Ryu.

Shaoran me llevo a la cama, donde luego de un rato se acomodo y me acomodo para dormir, así lo hice y me acurruque a su cuerpo, pues aun tenía un poquito de frío.

- El pelo…sigue mojado –dijo al instante Shaoran y gruñí despacito, pero me levante enseguida, no me dejaría dormir si no me secaba el condenado pelo. Me levante frustrada.

Es más, tomaría una ducha caliente.

Entré al baño y cerré.

* * *

El reloj sonó insistente, no recordaba haber puesto la alarma, además no tenía para que poner la alarma, si mal no recordaba era sábado y a menos que se estuviera acabando el mundo no me levantaría temprano, incluso aunque se estuviera acabando creo que no me levantaría. Empecé a estirar mi mano y recordé que estaba entre los brazos de Shaoran, quien apago el despertador.

- ¿Estás demente? –pregunte.

- Siempre tengo el despertador, sabes que eso de dormir hasta tarde no me resulta…_atractivo_ –no quise abrir los ojos ni asegurarme donde tenía puesta la mirada- Interesante, puede que si me resulte atractivo de ahora en adelante.

- Ni lo sueñes –le dije aun sin abrir los ojos ni moverme un centímetro.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no podrá ser como antes –dije sin sentido.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque…sería como si…conviviéramos…

- Convivimos –expresó él.

- Si, pero ahora sería como…ya sabes…

- _Eso,_ –uso un tono especial para referirse a lo que ya sabíamos- simplemente, _mejora _la convivencia.

Si, era cierto…es que…lo cierto es que me aterraba un poco. Entiéndanme…solo había estado de esa forma con Shaoran una vez, mi primera vez y pues…yo no sabía que lo amaba o, mejor dicho, no quería aceptar que lo amaba…el punto es que…_rayos, no tenía idea a qué quería llegar_.

- Si, es posible –dije abriendo mis ojos- Habrá que comprobarlo –me senté en la cama y me estire con pereza, estaba en eso cuando Shaoran con delicadeza me jalo y volvió a dejar mi espalda en la cama y uno de sus brazos me aprisionó. Alcé una ceja- ¿Qué haces?

- Comprobaremos si realmente se mejora la convivencia –soltó con esa voz ronca que ya casi había olvidado y con esos ojos dorados que pensé jamás volvería a ver. Tragué seco.

- ¿A… ahora…? -solté nerviosa.

- ¿Alguna objeción? –preguntó y negué…era solo...- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Alejé mi mirada de la de él…cerré los ojos.

- Tengo miedo –solté de forma sincera.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? No es la primera vez…

- Pero es la segunda –le interrumpí- Y no creo que exista mucha diferencia, a parte claro, que espero ahora no duela.

Abrió los ojos como plato… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabía?

- ¿Tú…no lo has vuelto hacer?

Suspiré – No, no lo he vuelto hacer.

- Wou… -soltó sorprendido.

- ¡Ya quita esa cara, me haces sentir como colegiala inexperta!

- Como la primera vez… -soltó despacio y con una sonrisa sincera.

- Si, como la primera vez –sabía que había aludido al recuerdo. Pues lo hicimos cuando yo tenía 18 años _como una colegiala inexperta_.

Y en este instante me abordaron las dudas…típico. Como una tonta chica enamorada con miedo de echar a perder las cosas no pude evitar hacer la pregunta…

- ¿Y tú…has estado con alguien más?

Él me miró como suele mirar siempre y frunció su ceño notablemente.

- Cómo si no lo supieras –respondió de forma irritada.

¡Típico! ¿Se haría el ofendido?

Quise protestar, pero me sorprendió con algo nada típico. Jaló de mí, tomándome de la cintura y me beso de una manera que extrañaba sin siquiera saberlo. Con pasión y amor, dos cosas que no había notado la primera vez, pero que seguramente han estado presentes por mucho tiempo.

Lo típico fue mi respuesta: me deje llevar, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Mi cuerpo respondió a las manos de aquel hombre, era como si el se entendiera a la perfección con sus caricias.

Mi pijama, ése que la noche anterior no me parecía tan maduro, a éstas alturas solo me hacía sentir las mujer más deseada del mundo y era eso, supongo, lo que se debía sentir bajo la mirada de tu ser amado. No sé si es lo típico, tampoco era que justo ahora me importara, pero típico o no: me sentía en la gloria.

La cercanía de los cuerpos no me molestaba y como aquella vez (nuestra primera vez) sentí que encajábamos perfectamente. Sentí que en mi vientre el fuego se encendía cuando Shaoran colocó su entrepierna cerca de la mía, aun sobre la ropa.

Tragué seco…era una situación típicamente e_xquisita._

Por instinto alcé mi cadera para tocar más la suya, obteniendo de resultado un resoplido entre mi oreja y mi cuello que mando señales eléctricas a mi espina dorsal, arqueándome un poco.

Murmuro algo que no entendí y pegó aun más nuestras caderas.

Lleve mis pies y los crucé en su espalda para sentirlo aún más. Quería sentirlo, _necesitaba_ sentirlo.

Gruñó y en movimientos que de haber estado desnudos serían un perfecto vaivén, me hizo sentirlo y desearlo más. Empecé a gemir contadas veces, me aferré a su espalda desnuda, pase mis manos por sus brazos, observe cada detalle que pude desde esa perspectiva, noté que su cuerpo había cambiado desde _aquella_ vez, estaba más desarrollado, más de hombre, dejando atrás casi todo rastro de un cuerpo adolescente.

Solté un gemido notorio cuando en unos de sus movimientos imitó lo que sería una embestida perfecta. No soportándolo, lleve mi mano derecha entre nuestros cuerpos para llegar a sus caderas. Llevaba un short de esos de pijama, hice ademanes de querer deshacerme de él, sonrió sobre mi boca y me ayudo, sin separarnos si quiera.

La prenda fue a parar quizás cerca de las mías que ya habían desaparecido.

Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, sobre aquella cama, se acomodo entre mis piernas, se apoyo en su antebrazo derecho y con su mano izquierda afirmo mi cadera. Me miró a los ojos, su mirada no me pidió permiso, simplemente me reclamo como suya. Y se introdujo de la forma más lenta y placentera que sé jamás existirá. Lo hizo con la delicadeza de la primera vez y la seguridad de ser ya un cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Era…_típicamente perfecto e inexplicable_.

Me aferré como pude a su cuerpo, lo mordí y hasta lamí. Procuré no dejar marcas visibles, pero no me contuve el pasar mis uñas por su espalda, si eso dejaba marcas o le dolía no se estaba quejando y parecía de alguna forma masoquista gustarle.

No hubo dolor, solo la extrañeza de volver a sentir a alguien dentro, sin embargo, comprendía de forma poco clara y coherente que jamás me aburriría de recibirlo dentro de mí. Y que había sido una imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes, que todo en mí le pertenecía y que todo en él me pertenecía de igual forma.

Era, irónicamente quizás, todo lo que siempre quise sin buscarlo, sin saber que lo necesitaba.

Perdí la concentración cuando su vaivén se hizo más rápido…era…era lo máximo. Me aferre a sus brazos, a su cuerpo entero y lo seguí. Se preocupo de que llegara yo primero a sentir mi orgasmo y con la presión que eso causo allá abajo llego él segundos después. Pero su vaivén no se detuvo de inmediato, siguió tan remotamente despacio que casi provocó una segunda explosión en mí.

Se dejo caer de forma delicada sobre mí, recupero el aire y en sus brazos posó su peso, para no aplastarme.

- Después de ti no ha habido otra, pequeña mañosa –soltó mirándome con esos ojos marrones de forma sincera, luego con delicadeza salió de mi y se colocó a mi lado.

Estaba algo sudado y quise probarlo. Pase mi lengua por su hombro llegando al cuello, se estremeció.

- Saladito –dije con una sonrisa, él alzó una ceja- Me gusta –confesé y soltó una carcajada.

Me atrajo hacía él con su brazo, me recosté en su pecho y acarició mi cabeza por lo largo de mi pelo.

- Ahora ya tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste, lobito –dije cerrando los ojos.

- Y más.

Lo hicimos un par de veces más esa noche. Y las noches y días siguientes también.

Y si… como pasa en todos esos cuentos para niñas: _fuimos felices para siempre._

¿Qué si eso era típico? ¡Para nada! Porque ¿quién logra un "feliz para siempre" en estos días?

Sonreí.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Camili:** Fanny anda perdida...no pregunten. Aquí les dejo una cosa poca, una inspiración de esas locas. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
